1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bulldozer assembly and, more particularly, to a bulldozer assembly in which the length of the push arms which connect the bulldozer blade to the vehicle may be extended or retracted to angle the bulldozer blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, vehicles which had the capability of providing an angled bulldozer blade utilized a C-frame assembly to support the blade and the connecting arms. The C-frame assembly was large, added considerable weight to the machine, and caused the machine to be heavily unbalanced. Further, the C-frame assembly positioned the bulldozer blade away from the front of the machine which sometimes generated load balance and distribution problems.
Prior art vehicles, which were equipped with bulldozer assemblies, had a blade and push arms which formed a U-shaped structure. These U-shaped structures were relatively weak in their ability to withstand side loads. As shown in Stedman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,074 entitled "Interacting Bulldozer Stabilizer and Equalizer Bar," issued July 23, 1974 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the vehicle's ability to handle side loads could be enhanced by employing a single rigid stabilizing link pivotally coupled between the forward portion of the main frame of the vehicle and the bulldozer assembly. This so-called "tag link" resists relative lateral movement therebetween. However, this tag link could not conveniently be used with conventional type angle blades which were adjustable.